As a conventional applying material extruding container, the container described in Patent Literature 1 is known. The applying material extruding container described in Patent Literature 1 includes a leading tube forming a tubular shape and having a discharge port (opening) at the tip thereof, and a pipe member inserted into the leading tube so as to be slidable in the axial direction of the leading tube relative to the leading tube and filled with an applying material, wherein the applying material moves forward or moves backward together with the pipe member relative to the leading tube by the relative rotation in one direction or in other direction between the front and rear sections of the container, and the applying material is made to move forward relative to the leading tube and the pipe member by a further relative rotation in one direction between the front and rear sections of the container.